


Water

by EmberSkye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But we still love him, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank being an Asshole, Sickfic, Vomiting, idk what else to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSkye/pseuds/EmberSkye
Summary: My first ever DBH fanfic. It's basically Connor drinking water and suffering the consequences.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a prompt on Tumblr by my friend Charlie!! It was written in 2 days with very little editing. It's actually the first thing I wrote for DBH. I figured you guys here on AO3 might want to read it. Hope you like it!

“Hey, Connor?” Hank looks up from his desk, and all of his files, his head lying lazily on the palm of his hand. Connor notes how exhausted he looks, but finds himself unsurprised, seeing as this is their 8th hour working on paperwork alone. Hank, seeing Connor’s attention, continues before Connor has a chance to answer. “What happens if you drink something other than blue blood?”

Connor considers the question, and finds he honestly doesn’t know the answer. “I assume I would be warned of the possible dangers of consuming something other than thirium,” his LED flashes yellow for a moment as he works out the scenario in his head. “I may consider myself alive, but I am still technically a machine. While we are waterproof, it might be dangerous to consume something else.” Hank hums in understanding and says nothing more, so they return to their respective piles, which seems to be the end of the conversation. Though about an hour later, nearing the end of their work, Hank asks him if he would be willing to try it.

“I don’t know, Lieutenant,” Connor feels unsure. What if the water Hank was offering him caused some sort of horrible malfunction? What if it somehow leads to him shutting down? Connor feels he’s being overdramatic, but also finds that there is a uneasy feeling building in the bottom of his stomach, or what would be his stomach, if he had one. “I’m not sure it would be the best idea.” 

They’re packing up their desks now and Connor is ignoring the fact that it’s now dark out, despite the fact that they had arrived during the early morning hours. He watches as Hank shrugs his shoulders, partially to relieve the tension that had built there, and also to dismiss Connor’s concern. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, son. I was just curious.” 

Somehow, Hank’s dismissal feels like a challenge. Connor can’t quite place the feeling that overcomes him, but he find himself reaching for the bottle in Hank’s hand, and unscrewing the cap. Hank watches with curiosity as Connor carefully raises the bottle to his lips, taking an uneasy sip.

Immediately, Connor’s sensors are lighting up with warmings, and he feels something contract from the pit of his biocomponents. He lets out something that sounds like a whimper, but he holds down the liquid, not wanting to worry Hank. Though the concern that passes the lieutenant's face causes Connor to realize he’s failed. More warnings pass Connor’s vision, and another whimper like sound escapes him. The feeling of the water in his system is unpleasant, and though Connor knows he cannot feel nausea, a part of him wonders if this is what it felt like. The water feels cold in contrast to his thirum, and it keeps sliding up and down his artificial throat. Still, he stands his ground stubbornly, and slowly, they begin to depart the precinct. Hank seems skeptical, especially since Connor hasn’t said a word. He tries to seem fine, wanting to please Hank’s curiosity, but the longer the water stays, the harder it is to keep it down. He feels his biocomponents contract again.

Hank knows something’s wrong before it even happens. First, the kid hasn’t said a word since drinking the water, and second, when he stops just short of the exit, Hank just knows. The first thing Hank sees when he turns around, is Connor bent at the waste, panting despite not needing to actually breathe. He looks like he’s in pain, which makes Hank’s heart ache with sympathy. He probably shouldn’t have suggested this. It was simply a thought that had occurred to him out of boredom. He didn’t think the kid would actually do it. Suddenly, as Hank makes his way over to the android, Connor heaves, a splash of thirium-mixed water spilling past his lips and staining the white tile of the lobby. Hank curses, instinctively placing his hands on Connor’s back. Connor heaves again and more mess spills past his lips, this time darker blue. He’s whimpering, almost sobbing, so Hank runs his hands up and down the deviant’s back, hoping to comfort him in some way.

“It’s alright, kid,” Hank finds himself saying. “It’s okay, just let it out.” 

Honestly, the sight of Connor puking blue blood is disgusting, and the fact that it’s the android’s actual blood irks him. He cringes as Connor heaves once more. He’s still whimpering, but that quickly changes to what Hank recognizes as the sound of embarrassment. Connor straightens when he feels he’s done, and Hank notes how fast the kid recovers, though he supposes that’s due to the fact that he cannot feel pain. A least he seems okay, Hank thinks. He studies Connor for a moment, taking in the blue staining his lips, shoes, and the bottoms of both of their pants. The mess is right in front of the door, right where they need to pass, but Hank really doesn’t want to, so he opts to just head back to their desks. They need a moment to regroup. Connor probably need to sit. He feels like sitting too.

Connor however, feels mortified. Not only did he not know what water would do to him, he also didn’t know that androids could even be sick. He knew consuming foreign liquids could be dangerous, but this is not what he had been expecting. He figured drinking the water would cause some damage to internal biocomponents, not cause him to purge in front of Hank and the entire station. If androids could blush, Connor knew his face would be on fire. Speaking of his face, Connor places it in his hands as they return to their desks. He sits and his arms fall to rest on his knees. Connor feels like hiding. Like quitting his job and never leaving the solitude of Hank’s house ever again.

Hank sees Connor’s discomfort and thinks he’s crying, so he places a hand on Connor’s shoulder, giving the android a kind smile. This situation is kinda fucked, but Hank doesn’t want Connor to know that.

“You alright?” Hank asks. Connor looks up at him, and shakes his head. Hank expects tears, but just finds the look of utter horror written all over Connor’s face. 

“Oh. My. God.” Connor says, and Hank thinks it’s the first time he’s heard Connor speak like that. “I…” Whatever the kid was going to say falters, and Connor buries his face back into his hands. Hank still has his hand resting on Connor’s shoulder, so he squeezes lightly. He thinks about what just happened and suddenly the reality of the situation crashes down on him. He finds that he feels like laughing. So he does. 

Connor looks up again as he hears Hank start to snicker. “Holy shit,” Hank says. “How… How is that possible? Do you even have a stomach?” Hank is full on laughing now. Connor finds that it’s genuine laughter, not anything that would suggest mochery. He almost fails to see the humor in the situation, but somehow Hank’s laughter is infectious. He doesn’t laugh with the lieutenant, but finds that his embarrassment slightly fading. 

“Why are you laughing?” Connor asks, he fakes being hurt, making his voice sound tearful, but Hank doesn’t fall for it, and only points out what’s so funny.

“You are such a child,” Hank teases. Connor frowns at this, though his mood isn’t as sour as it seems outright. “Why’d you take the fucking water? I didn’t even goad you on about it.”

“I was curious,” Connor says, like he’s trying to convince himself. His LED flashes yellow again, which tells Hank he’s lying. Connor feels a fresh wave of embarrassment wash over him at this.

“Bullshit,” Hank is smirking at him, teasing him. It reminds Connor of the situation in Hank’s bathroom the night of the Eden Club investigation. Except this time, Connor’s the one on the receiving end of the joke, not Hank. Connor guesses Hank sees this as some sort of revenge. “You were nervous before actually doing it.” Hank says. Connor curses Hank’s investigative skills. He knows not much gets past his friend. He should have guessed Hank could pick out his reasoning for drinking the water. 

Connor sighs, and gives in. He tells Hank that drinking the water almost felt like a challenge. “I felt like I had to, to prove something. I’m not entirely sure what it was I needed to prove, but you telling me I didn’t have to made me want to do it more.” Connor is confused by these feelings, like normal, but putting it into words helps him sort them out. Hank’s smirk grows larger. He repeats, “holy shit” again, and addresses Connor with words that seems to amuse Hank greatly.

“Guess my opposition to authority is rubbing off on you, huh?” Hank asks, though he finishes it off with, “well it’s not like you ever fucking listen to me anyway.” He’s grinning, like he’s proud. Connor just feels mortified.

“Can we go home now, Hank?” Connor says. Hank, through his laughter, nods, and they head out, finding that someone has already cleaned the thirium in front of the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, so I'm not sure how good it actually is. I hope you liked it regardless. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
